


A Good Man

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story behind this line in ‘Homecoming’ – “Jack said you were a good man.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Man

**Author's Note:**

> for jdjunkie who speculated about Jack calling Jonas 'a good man'.

A Good Man

 

“Um…Jack?”

I steel myself to turn around and meet those big, insecure eyes because, goddammit, Fraiser is right, Daniel isn’t up to this mission. But there’s no choice but to send him and hope like hell Jonas doesn’t get him killed again. “Yeah, what do you need, Daniel?”

“I…I read some of our…I mean, your mission reports…”

“Just spit it out, Daniel. We’re running a bit short on time.” I grab my boots and sit to put them on. Daniel wavers then finally sits on the bench opposite me.

“Jonas did the best he could, Jack.”

“The best…?” I explode at him, he pulls back like he thinks I’m about to punch him. “He did absolutely nothing! Nothing, Daniel. He let you kill yourself, he let those guys smear your name and…”

“And he stole naquadria and brought it here for you guys.”

“He only did that to save his own skin.” I mutter as I finish tying my boots. “Burning your bridges only means something if you’ve got something to go back to. He was through on that damned planet and he knew it. He brought the naquadria because it bought him a place at the SGC. Don’t kid yourself, Daniel. He did it for himself, no other reason. He wasn’t fighting for the cause,” I sneer loudly. “The only cause he ever gave a damn about was good old Jonas Quinn.”

“You don’t really believe that, Jack.” His voice is mild compared to mine.

“The hell I don’t.”

“He wasn’t prepared for what happened, Jack.”

“And you were, I suppose?”

“I was on a first-contact team for five years so, yes, I’d say I was better prepared than he was. He was an academic, a student,” Daniel says earnestly. “He read books or studied all day long. He’s a good man, Jack.”

“He may be a good man but he’s not you!” The words burst out before I can stop them. “I know you don’t remember but you died, goddammit! And every time I looked at him, I knew he was alive because you weren’t. I know I have to rely on him for this crazy mission but I’m not happy about it. If there were any other way to play this, I guarantee you, I wouldn’t be sending you out there with him watching your six.” I slam the locker door shut and it swings back open.

“That’s your son.” Daniel says quietly. “Charlie, he’s why I know you.” He just looks at me with a placid expression. I mumble something in reply. “Hey…um...I may not remember everything but I remember enough.”

His eyes are clear and calm, trying to reassure me. “Good.” I turn to leave the room.


End file.
